


I do(n't)

by Roguemaster9908



Category: Own creation - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, non-fandom, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemaster9908/pseuds/Roguemaster9908
Summary: Just a dump of my emotions in the form of poetry





	I do(n't)

I don't want to date.   
Maybe, Once upon a time  
I did  
But now, looking back...

It was never really worth it.

I tried, for years  
But you always said  
"No"  
And now that you want me

I've finally moved on

I was happy, for the couple of months  
That we hung out  
Until

yesterday

I was shown a text by  
A close friend  
You had chosen  
Him

It's not his fault  
I don't blame him  
but the reason you did it  
was stupid

they said they liked me  
so you asked him out  
Leaving me to them

but did you ever consider  
the aftermath of leading me on  
and smashing my   
Heart, held together by  
tape

I said yes  
Unwillingly  
Because you left me to my anxiety  
With thoughts of  
" _You weren't good enough._  
_You'll never be good enough._  
_They just wanted to play you_  
_You were nothing but a toy_  
_Worthless_  
_garbage  
nobody wants you"_

Until I got  
your message  
"They want to date you"

Which only made me feel  
so much worst.

So you never did take into  
consideration  
of how I would feel

Fuck you.

I Don't Want To Date Anyone  
And I Don't Want To Talk To You  


**-r.m.**


End file.
